With the proliferation of swimming pools in residential areas, drownings are becoming alarmingly prevalent. More often than not, the victims are small children who escape the attention of parents or other caretakers just long enough to wander into the pool area. Before the parent realizes that the child is missing the tragedy has occurred.
There is an urgent need for a protective device that will summon aid before the child or other potential victim has drowned. Such a device should ideally provide buoyancy and at least temporary protection against drowning until help arrives.